


Two Pink Lines

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [44]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard finds out that Sara is pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pink Lines

Two pink lines. It’s the third pregnancy test she took and the result is the same. Two pink lines. 

There’s nothing wrong about this. They’ve been in a relationship for three years already. But they weren’t prepared for this. Both of them are working with Team Flash as Central City’s heroes and she knows she couldn’t kick ass with a baby kicking on her tummy. 

The first thing she did was to call Mick, who became her closest friend after their mission at the Waverider. Heatwave took the news better than her.

“Wait, really?! Does that make me that little Snart’s uncle? Okay what do you need? Ice cream? Burgers? Fruits? Beer? Oh no, you can’t have beer now. Do you need diapers?”, he excitedly shouted at Sara by the phone.

She had to scream back to calm down the man, “Hold on, big guy! Len doesn’t even know yet.”

“What? Oh blondie, he might kill me if he knew I knew before him,” Mick joked.

Without entertaining what Mick said, Sara replied, “How am I supposed to tell him? We didn’t plan this Mick. What if I get fat? What if my morning sickness throw him off? What if I accidentally kill Len? What if he breaks up with me? What if he doesn’t like to have a kid?!”

“You’re overacting, Blondie. Snart loves you, hell, he asked you to move in with him and I didn’t even know he had an inch of romance in his body. He’ll love your kid too. And if he asks for a separation, I’m gonna separate his head from his body,” Mick responded to calm Sara down, who is obviously freaking out.

“Well, how am I supposed to tell him?” Sara could hear Mick talking to somebody away from his phone. After a few seconds he went back to Sara. 

“Snart arrived. He asked me to have dinner at your place. Tell him then. I’ll be behind you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The criminals-turned-heroes arrived at Leonard’s house wherein they saw Sara finishing up with setting the table for the three of them. Before Leonard even remove his boots, he saw the fear and doubt in his girlfriend’s face. So he approached her.

As he got near, he placed a quick kiss to her lips and held her wrists, feeling her pulse. Her heart was beating fast.

He spoke, “Hey, are you okay? Is there a problem?” Sara looked at him, then at Mick, then she returned her stare to Leonard. “Len…I–,”

“It’s okay,” he said as he held her chin with one of his hands, “you can tell me.”

 After one deep breath, she finally said it. “We’re gonna have a baby.”

He dropped his hands from her wrist and chin to his sides. It took a full minute for him to process what she said. He turned to Mick who was behind and said, “Mick…” His partner gave him a stare that said, “you better not hurt Sara’s feelings or I’ll kick your ass”.

Leonard continued. “Mick, steal some books about pregnancy, and baby books. And a crib. And some toys. And-and some clothes for Sara and our baby—”

Sara teared up as she hears Leonard’s excited tone as he spoke to Mick. “And steal a doctor, and–”

“We can’t steal a doctor, boss,” Mick said with a grin on his face.

“I don’t care, we’re getting her looked at tomorrow.”

This future father now turned to Sara. He held her hands again and with pride and joy in his eyes, he said, “If our baby turned out to be a boy, you get to name it. But if it’s a girl, can we name her Dinah Laurel? In memory of your sister?”

Sara didn’t have to answer verbally since her lips are already on Leonard’s. Her hands traveled from his hands to his back.

She was freaking out earlier whether or not Leonard will still take her after her announcement but what gladdened her heart was that her love is excited about this surprise announcement.

As they broke away from their kiss, Leonard whispered to her lips, “Also, Sara, you’re taking my surname soon, okay?”

"What?”, she can’t believe what she’s hearing.

“I’m asking you to marry me, White Canary.”


End file.
